Split Money, Split Hearts
by GiLaw
Summary: After splitting the prize money between them, it seems that Shawn and Jasmine finally have the chance to achieve their dreams. But what if a cage fighter school slash flower shop and zombie shelter wasn't what they really wanted at all?


**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw's in da house!**

**A Total Drama romance fic that's not Bawn? SOLD! :D**

**But seriously, I really love Shawn and Jasmine as a couple. Their tension and later loyalty and cuteness is just adorable. For me, it was one of the few highlights of Pahkitew Island.**

**So what kind of a shipper would I be NOT to write a fic on them?**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**This Is It**

Shawn clutched the suitcase tighter as the plane slowly made it's way to his hometown. For once in his life he was actually nervous about something that didn't involve zombies. No, this was something a little bit more intense.

The homeschooled nut had just won Season 6 of Total Drama along with 1 million dollars in cold hard cash! Honestly, out of all the experiences Shawn had encoutered throughout the contest, he never thought he would end up like this. All he was planning to do was survive the "zombie apocolipse."

Instead, he won the contest.

He won the million dollars.

But most of all, he won the heart of the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

As Shawn's thoughts swirled around in his head, the girl he was dreaming about tapped his shoulder.

Jasmine.

She was amazing. One moment, she was the sweetest thing, then she could be as fierce as Shawn's zombie defence systems. And the survival skills she had . . . Shawn had never felt calmer around anyone. Plus, her super long but elegant legs and cute Australian accent only added to her likability.

Right know, she was giving Shawn a look of concern. "You okay, partner?"

He snapped out of it and glanced up at her in awe. "Ye- yeah . . . just thinking."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows for a moment before relaxing. "Can't believe this is it!" she murmured.

Shawn froze. "Huh?"

"While you lot are in Canada, I have to return to Australia," Jasmine explained. "After all, we have families to reunite with after two weeks!"

"Oh yeah . . ." Shawn looked down at his feet. "I'd forgotten about that." He then looked back up and out the window. "Can't believe I'm nearly home!"

Jasmine sighed. "Well you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun."

"I'll have to remember that one," Shawn grinned slightly. "Kinda reminds me of when we first interacted! Honestly, if you hadn't caught me in that parachute challenge, I'd probably be a dead, walking brain eating creature!"

"I just did what I had to do," said Jasmine pleasanly. "Besides, you would have done the same for me. After all, you DID save me from the others in that Hurl and Go Seek challenge."

Shawn blushed at this. "Yeah . . . I thought they were gonna eat your brains!" he exclaimed, making Jasmine snort with laughter. However her laughter quickly faded away, leaving an awkward and slightly bittersweet atmosphere. They were nearly there now.

"So . . ." Shawn opened the suitcase. "Wanna start splitting the money?"

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah . . ."

The two of them started dividing the cash between themselves, the silence sadder than ever. The silence was broken by the contest runner-up Sky approaching them.

"Hey. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Shawn lied, biting his lip a little.

Sky did not looked convinced. "Okay . . . Well I just wanted to congratulate you, Shawn. You deserved it," she admitted.

"Thanks," Jasmine replied. "Hope it works out between you and Dave."

Sky winced slightly. "Yeah, me too," she sighed before leaving Jasmine and Shawn to their own devices. The two had finally finished dividing the money between themselves, just as the plane began to descend.

"Well!" Shawn took a deep breath. "This is it, alright." He turned to face Jasmine, trying to make the most of his last moments with her. "Good luck with your cage wrestling school slash flower shop"

"And you-" Jasmine was also doing her best to make up for short time. "Hope no zombies ever attack you."

The couple gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Shawn took Jasmine's hand, gently pulled her down and the two kissed tenderly on the lips just as the plane landed. The landing startled both of them enough to break away.

"Alright Shawn!" Chef Hatchet yelled, thrusting open the plane door without a care in the world. "Say your goodbyes and getcha butt out here!"

Shawn and Jasmine sighed sadly, but they took the moment to share one last warm kiss. Then, reluctantly, Shawn jumped off the plane, clutching his half a million dollars tight. Swallowing her sadness back, Jasmine watched him and took her fedora off, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Shawn! I'll miss you!"

Trying not to choke, Shawn raised his hand and began to wave goodbye too. "Bye, Jasmine! Send me a postcard!"

Jasmine didn't reply but even if she could, Chef Hatchet slammed the door on her anyway.

The plane began to take off and Shawn watched on as Jasmine waved her fedora and mouthed the words "I love you!" out the window. And for a brief second, Shawn could have sworn he saw her shed a tear before the plane disappeared out of his sight.

**Hope you liked that. Sad first chappie, I know.**

**But I just wanted to try something different**

**Hope you liked it**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
